Thermal energy storage is very important in many applications related to the use of waste heat from industrial processes, renewable energies or from different other sources. Moreover heat recuperation is receiving wide spread attention as a means of reducing the demand on fossil fuels and as means of reducing the exhaust of Kyoto gases.
Several heat capturing systems already exist. Heat can be generated from solar or heat sinks, or other sources including sun, geothermal, rest heat or other heat sources.
Examples of heat capturing systems can generally be divided in 3 categories:    I. Sensible heat<500 MJ/m3):            Water systems        Thermal oil            II. Latent heat by phase change in materials<1 MJ/m3:            Materials using there phase change as a means to store or release heat. Example is the use of Na-acetate crystallization. (theoretical heat density 300-800 GJ/m3)        Using absorption heat of water on silica gel.            III. Reaction heat by reversible chemical reactions <3 GJ/m3:            Using the mixing heat of sulfuric acid and water.        Using the reaction heat of hydrogen and metals like Magnesium. (theoretical heat density 3 GJ/m3)        Salt Hydrates        
Most of the proposed alternative energy is using the sun or wind as an energy source. Due to the process (chemical cycle) of the present invention, another heat source can be used with more easiness then nowadays: waste heat. Lots of waste heat (also called rest heat) are generated in industry and released into the environment as non usable for further energy utilization, more specific electricity generation, this due to the low exergy state. However the use of rest heat makes sense for instance in residential areas for heating houses or flats and in industrial areas to heat process streams. Instead of using conventional energy sources with high exergy, as e.g. natural gas or other combustibles of others, one could use as well the low exergetic rest heat. It prohibits using high caloric energy sources for low caloric applications. One of the mayor obstructions to use rest heat for these purposes is the fact that rest heat in industry is used continuously versus the discontinuous usage of residential heat and moreover the fact that the heat producing industry is located quite far from residential areas. The energy buffering capacity, the easiness of transport and the possibilities to use this chemical cycle as a heat pump of what is claimed below, forces a breakthrough for the use of rest heat and opens a new way for reducing Kyoto gases. The use of cheap and low CO2 generating transport such as e.g. bulk or container shipments by boat and pipelines form an alternative for intensive CO2 generating road trucks.
In the method described further in this text, heat is used to form polymers of inorganic oxoacid compounds or its salts by a (poly) condensation reaction of inorganic molecules or molecules containing inorganic sub molecules with polyoxoacid compounds or its salts. Proton concentrations, catalysts, membranes etc. are used to promote the synthesis (condensation reaction) and hydrolysis reaction. E.g. mono phosphoric acid and poly phosphoric acids are further polymerized by means of adding heat and by removing water (condensation). The hydrolysis reaction by adding the water again, generates the exothermic depolymerization heat.
Moreover the method and components can be used as a reversible heat pump enabling to generate cold from rest heat, or to increase the thermal energy of a heat sources, with very low electric consumption, typically 1-10%. It accordingly clearly differs from existing heat pump systems such as;    A. Organic Rankine Cyclus (ORC) pumping up heat from low temperature sources to higher temperature levels or using the ORC to produce electricity from rest heat. Typically their realistic thermal efficiency or COP is a heat to power ratio of about 3-5.    B. Using LithiumBromid or water/NH3 and rest heat as a heat pump to produce cold by absorbing heat due to the dissolution of Li—Br in water under vacuum conditions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,02581, and JP01161082 this process is further optimized, with an improved efficiency, by means of a crystallization inhibiting additive    C. Enzymatic systems such as for example described in CN101168481A, see whole document and WPI abstract acc. no 2008-H14900 [46] and CAS abstract acc. no. 2008:538691. In this document ATP is used to realize storage and release of high energy. This is done by use of a secretory gland, and consequently differs from the reversible hydrolysation reaction of the present invention.    D. Crystallization processes that release heat with a phase transition to form a solid or solid crystalline form.            JP 58060198A; Matsushita electric works ltd; Nomura Kazuo; Heat accumulating material. In this patent the a sodium phosphate; Na2HPO4 is used to store heat by means of crystallization or phase transition, by means of specific nucleus agent.        GB 1396292 A; Randall; 10 Feb. 1971; Improvements in or relating to heat storage units. In this patent the use of a crystallization heat of phosphates is used to store heat.            E. Using dissolution heat such as after bringing after bringing sulfur oxide and sulfuric acid in contact with water or burning heat by bringing S in contact with air, as described in the 2 patents below:            U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,734; Norman Dec. 20, 1983; Sulfuric Acid-sulfur heat storage cycle. In this patent the heat of the dissolution of sulfurdioxyde or highly concentrated sulfuric acid in water, acting as a solvent, to form low concentrated sulfuric acid and the burning of sulfur with oxygen are used to produce heat. To realize heat storage, the highly concentrated sulfuric acid and sulfur need to be stored. This storage enables leveling heat from the sun during longer period.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,778; Clark et al Aug. 6, 1985; chemical heat pump and chemical energy storage system. In This US patent the dissolution heat is of sulfuric acid is used to store heat or to realize a heat pump to upgrade the temperature level (or increase the thermal energy) of waste heat.            F. Further systems using dissolution heat, are based on the application of salt hydrates, like e.g. MgC12, Mg(OH)2Ca(OH)2, Sodium carbonate and water, to use the mixing heat of the salts in water.            Recent patents on engineering, 2008, 2,208-216. Review of recent patents on chemical heat pump. Cheng Wang, Peng Zhang and Ruzhu Wang. The thermal potential transformation reversible reaction in chemical heat pump mainly includes liquid-gas absorption, solid-gas reaction and solid adsorption.        Possibility of chemical heat pump technologies by Yukitaka Kato, 31 Jan. 2011, High density thermal energy storage workshop, Arlington, Va., USA. Description of state of the art chemical heat pumps mainly based on the finding that metallic oxides & chloride reactions are till then best available techniques for chemical heat pumps.            G. Other systems to exploit ATP as a molecule with a high energy density, may simply use this compounds as an enhancer for battery or motor performance; e.g.            US20070218345 A; Sakai et al; A fuel cell, electronic device, movable body, power generation system congeneration system.        US20020083710A1; Schneider, Thomas; Molecular motor with use of ATP, actin & myosin to rotate cylinders to produce work.        EP 1089372A1; Camus et al. Sep. 28, 1999; Independent and self-sustainable power generation and storage system. Especially paragraphs 0006 and 0056 and FIG. 7 where ATP is used. In this patent a method for electrical storage is described wherein ATP is used to improve the battery performance.        
But do not rely on a reversible hydrolysation reaction as in the present case. Instead ATP synthesis will be driven enzymatically (see CN101168481A above) or by photosynthesis, e.g. Nature materials, 2005, Vol 4(3); Luo et al pp 220-224; Photo induced proton gradients and ATP biosynthesis produced by vesicles encapsulated in a silica matrix.